


Finding Safety in Paradise

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comfort, D/s, Food Sex, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Finding Safety in Paradise

It's kind of like a peach, Jim thinks as he squeezes the fruit over the valley between her breasts, gasping at the initial burn of penetration. Spock holds his hips tightly, Jim's forearms braced on either side of Uhura's torso, his knees in the grass next to her legs. It's kind of like a peach, except that its juice is thicker, almost creamy. Almost like... 

He smirks, licking it up with the beads of her sweat as Spock hits bottom and he moans unabashedly. 

"I think," Uhura murmurs with a mild, fond tone, "he's entirely too pleased with himself."

"Affirmative," Spock grunts, and the first full thrust makes Jim's hands slip on the dewy grass, his cheek pressed to her breast, his muscles shaking. It used to be embarrassing, how Spock could just leech every ounce of dominance out of him until he was begging her to kiss him, touch his cock, _anything_. Now it's par for the course, and he doesn't care how pathetic he probably looks, whimpering and licking the last of the juice from her skin. She takes the fruit from his trembling hand and bites into it, her teeth sinking into the plump, fleshy purple globe as Jiim watches. He whimpers again and she slides back, still looking entirely nonplussed, eating the peach-like thing as he presses his nose up into her folds, breathing in deeply. The concentrated sex-smell of her pussy, sharp and fragrant, just makes him harder, more desperate, and he doesn't lick so much as he devours, rubbing his face against her, coating it with a thin sheen of fluid, pushing his tongue inside and then up, hard against her clit when she makes a little clucking sound and grabs his hair with a tight, sticky fist. He moans again and again as Spock's rhythm builds up, the vibrations rewarding him with a little soft sound from Uhura. When Spock finishes, Jim crawls up, his eyes wild, begging her.

"Please... Nyota, _please_..."

She fixes him with hard eyes and he frots against her belly, reaching back with his hand, arching and rubbing her with the heel of it as he braces on the other, his head thrown back, her hand finally wrapping around his cock as a reward when the angle makes it impossible for him to get them both off at once. Spock nibbles his throat as she jerks him off and after they both help him to the water's edge, guide him down to sit in the shallow tidal pool and splash cool water over his hair and face. They cradle and kiss him and he closes his eyes and lets himself float for a little while. This is a place of safety, and Jim is ever grateful for it.


End file.
